


Into The Groove

by WhoGeek



Series: The Many Misadventures of a Good Bean [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Dad Gabe and his Idiot Son, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Inspired by that video of a pigeon, M/M, Old Men In Love, Reaper Bean (Overwatch), The Author Regrets Nothing, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Bean gets it into his head that he's got to convince Jack to keep him around somehow.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: The Many Misadventures of a Good Bean [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Into The Groove

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I talk to ThePlatypusPrincess about how hilarious it would be if Bean tried to court Jack like [the pigeon video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cc7KQGpH0QI). She, of course, told me to do it. Please enjoy the efforts of two nerds attempting to out-silly each other with dumb headcanons about Bean.
> 
> Title from the Madonna song of the same name. Because I can.

When the Orca finally sets down in Gibraltar Jack doesn't move for a long moment, just watches as Angela whisks Fareeha away towards the med bay. Eventually he heaves himself out of his seat and limps out into the hangar. Torbjorn and Brigitte are already looking over the damage the Orca sustained and Brigitte glances over at him.

“Jack! Are you alright?” She takes a couple steps towards him, concern clear on her face.

“I'm fine. Angela already cleared me in-flight. Just some lingering bruises.” Brigitte frowns at him. “Honest, just need to get some rest.”

“Alright. Just have Athena call Zenyatta or I if you need medical attention. We're the medics on duty right now.”

Jack waves over his shoulder as he heads for the armory. Once his equipment is properly secured he heads towards the living quarters. All he wants right now is a shower and to curl up in bed with Gabe.

When the door to their shared quarters swishes open Jack frowns. Gabriel is nowhere in sight. “Gabe?” The bed is made and shows no suspicious lumps to indicate Bean is hiding under the covers but Jack still pulls up the blankets and sheets to look. Bean’s other preferred hiding places are also empty and Jack frowns as he remembers the fight they’d had before Winston had called him to head out on the mission.

Jack heaves a sigh and scrubs one hand over his face before turning and heading back out in search of his wayward husband.

He finds Mei and Hana in the shooting range. “Have either of you seen my husband?” Hana glances over and shrugs and Jack absently notes the glassy look in her eyes.

Mei carefully sets her ice gun down before turning away from the range. “I think Bean was with Jesse earlier, but I don't know where they are. Sorry, Jack.”

“Thanks, Mei.” Jack turns to head out again, pausing in the doorway for a moment. “Hana, take a break. Go try and get some sleep.”

“Ok, Dad!” Hana's voice is as cheerful as ever but her shoulders slump a little as she sets her gun down. Jack frowns at the faint tremors in her hands once she's not holding her pistol.

Mei gives him a thumbs up before moving to Hana's side and Jack steps out of the room, refocusing on his search.

The gym is his next stop. Hanzo, Genji, and Zenyatta are meditating together. Zenyatta's mala floating in a large, slowly rotating circle around the three of them and occasionally chiming softly.

“Greetings, Jack.” Zenyatta keeps his voice quiet so as to not disturb the Shimadas. “Is there something you require?”

“I'm looking for my husband. Mei said Bean was with Jesse earlier. Any ideas where they could be?”

“McCree is on dinner duty tonight.” Hanzo doesn't even open his eyes but his head turns very slightly towards Jack. “At this hour it is likely he is getting things ready in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” One of the mala zips to Zenyatta’s hand, glowing golden before the monk pushes it towards Jack. It settles above his shoulder and Jack sighs as it soothes the lingering aches. “This isn't necessary, Zenyatta.”

“Nor is your pain. The orb will return to me when it has done its task. Walk in harmony, my friend.”

Jack nods and makes his way towards the mess hall. The orb gives a gentle chime and zips back towards the gym just as Jack steps into the mess hall. He can already hear the sound of Jesse yelling and Bean’s hissing shrieks from the kitchen.

Neither of them seem to notice when Jack leans against the doorframe and Jack can’t help the fond smile as he watches the two arguing.

Jesse is cutting onions, occasionally stopping so he can gesture with the knife as he yells, the Spanish far too fast for Jack to track when he’s so tired. Bean is perched on Jesse’s shoulder, wings flapping wildly and battering at Jesse’s head whenever his movements threaten to dislodge Bean and screaming as loud as Jesse is.

Jack watches as Jesse finishes the onions and scrapes everything into a prep container before he moves on to the small pile of bell peppers, cutting those into long strips.

Eventually Bean lets out a long, shrill shriek that ends with a series of beak snaps. “In. Grate.”

“You’re the one who picked him up, Gabe. You’ve no one to blame but yourself.”

Jesse whips around, Bean letting out a distressed shriek at the sudden move before launching himself onto the empty prep table behind Jesse. Bean snaps his beak at Jesse in chastisement before turning to Jack. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see that some things never change.” Bean lets out a cooing trill and Jack turns to him. “Still having violent agreements with your son, huh?”

Rather than answer Bean puffs up, ruffling his feathers up and half-spreading his wings. He trills and starts bobbing, eyes intently focused on Jack.

“ _ Madre de dios _ .” Jack glances at Jesse long enough to see him roll his eyes and turn back to the cutting board.

Bean hisses and bobs more intently when he has Jack’s attention again. “Are you… are you doing a courtship display of some sort?”

Bean continues bobbing, creeping closer and closer to the edge of the table with each motion.

“Nothing is gonna happen with you like this. We’re physically incompatible right now.”

Jesse makes a small noise of discomfort that Jack ignores.

“Gabe, you have to change back. Buddy, come on.”

Bean reaches the edge of the table and shadow-steps up onto Jack's shoulder.

“You remember we’re already married, right? This is totally unnecessary.”

Bean bobs uncertainly a few times and lets out a quiet shriek.

“I already love you, dumbass. We're _ married _ . You don't have to court me. You've already got me.”

Bean tilts his head and trills, relaxing and snuggling close against Jack's neck. “My. Jack.”

Jack chuckles as he feels the defined owl shape melt into the softer, more amorphous bean-bag-like shape. “Did you think you had to woo me back because we had a fight?” Jack reaches up and rubs his thumb along the bridge of the hard bone-like mask. “You’re ridiculous.”

Bean trills happily and relaxes even further so he drapes over Jack’s shoulder, looking like he’s half-melted.

“While I’m happy y’all have done the whole ‘kiss and make up’ thing either get outta the kitchen or I’ll put you to work.” Jesse has been steadily working away, the peppers all cut and now he’s working on some tomatoes.

“Alright, we’re going.” Jack lifts his hands in surrender, backing out of the kitchen. Bean forms a tiny nub arm and waves lazily at Jesse. Jack can hear the cowboy chuckling as he turns and heads across the mess hall. “I missed you. Was hoping you’d be waiting for me when we landed. Or at least in our quarters.”

Bean pulls himself together onto Jack’s shoulder and pets apologetically at his cheek with one nub. “Scared.”

“Scared? That I wouldn’t want you around anymore?”

Jack glances over to see Bean nod nervously.

“Gabe…” Jack sighs and scrubs at his face with one hand. “We’re real good at targeting each other’s weakest points. We know exactly how to hurt each other the most. And we’re willing to aim for those weak spots when we’re angry and hurting. But I’m not willing to give up because we’ve got all this emotional baggage. We're going to fight sometimes, and we'll say things we don't really mean. What matters is that we actually talk it out afterwards. I'm not going to lose you again because we're a couple of stubborn assholes.”

Bean turns into smoke and coalesces as Gabe once more. There's a shy little smile on his face as he falls into step with Jack and laces their fingers together. “Helps that I don't have to keep things from you for your own plausible deniability.”

Jack laughs, relieved. “And I’m not in charge. I am happy to let Winston take that role.”

Gabe bumps their shoulders together, chuckling softly. They fall silent until they’re inside their quarters. “I’m sorry for saying I wish I’d killed you.”

“I know.” Jack pulls Gabe in for a quick kiss. “And I’m sorry for saying that things would be easier if you had.” He turns and starts walking towards the bathroom, stripping his jacket and shirt as he goes. “Now, we had a rough mission and I’m tired and in need of a shower.” Jack pauses in the doorway to look back at Gabe. “Care to join me?”

Gabe grins sharply and seconds later a chuckling mass of smoke envelops Jack. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about "violent agreements" is from my own tendency to argue the same side from slightly different angles with my Mom, which my Dad one day declared was us being in "violent agreement" where we just want to argue our point for the hell of it.


End file.
